I Love You
by Sayajin Prince
Summary: Bulma was given a note, a note not to be read until the love of her life had passed into Otherworld. The afternoon of his day of passing, Bulma read the note, and was surprised beyond belief. Read to find out what the note read, and how the Prince had surprised his wife to tears. (Deals with character death)


**A/N: this was an idea that came to me at 3:37 in the morning, and honestly, that doesn't bother me. Ideas come to me really late (or early), and those ideas are generally the best. Keep in mind that this was written at 3 in the morning, and a little editing was done this afternoon. The title and summary can speak for itself, please read and review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: ..? Huh? You're looking at ME? You're crazy.**

* * *

I love you. Those three words seem to have little meaning to a human. They will say it to their friends, their silly Highschool sweethearts, their pets, and even inanimate objects. It seemed absurd that the words meant much to a human.

Saiyans had no word in their whole vocabulary that meant 'I love you' we had no need for silly meaningless words. Parents rarely saw their children much after the cub's fifth year of life anyways. It was confusing, the first time the his woman spoke the sentence. It was later at night. She had been falling asleep quite quickly, as she usually did, and mumbled 'I love you'.

The words were alien, other than the few times she had said it to her parents or her ex, I had never heard them. I still did not understand them until days ago. Love. Love is meant to be unconditional, it's supposed to mean you will do ANYTHING for that person. Humans have taken a beautiful thing, and shaped it into evil. They will say I love you, even when they have every intention to leave their 'love' behind. They say 'I love you' when in reality, they are spoiling their physical connection with another filthy being. They say 'I love you' when they want to get something from a person. What I've learned, is that love, real love, has no ulterior motives. No secrets, and most of all, no lies.

What I have learned, is that humans have taken a word only familiar to them, and made it into something completely different from what it was set out to become. From what I've leaned, love is not cheap. Love is not easy. But, against my earlier judgement, love does not make you weak. Love shows how strong you are. It shows that you can stand up to the evil and fake love, and learn to truly mean what you say. Love is not meant to be thrown away, it cannot be, not if it is true. This is what I have learned. I refuse to see it any other way. Love is love. Love is not hate, love is not lies, love is not a secret.

I may be a Saiyan, a Saiyan raised to hate every living thing, a Saiyan raised to be cold and dead inside, but I have learned to love. And the three words 'I love you' have never been more true, or easier to say. I love my wife. I love my daughter. And I love my son. Others may not know, but my family does know. They are family, they are my life, they are my best friends. Nothing will make me hate them.

A fight may bruise our egos and pride, but a simple fight can never bruise our love for each other. I am slowly beginning to publicize my love. But only slowly, and only the people who look closely can see my pride and adoration for my family. I love them. I have learned to love, and my family will benefit from my newfound knowledge. Whether I noticed it before or not, I have loved Bulma since Trunks was conceived. Loved Trunks since he first saw my face. And loved Bulla, since she was a plan.

* * *

Bulma looked at the small paper in her hand, her other hand to her chest, her eyes wide and full of tears. The man she loved had wrote this. He had written it and said, "Do not read this until I pass..." as he handed it to her days ago. He had died in the early morning, his heart had been weakened by a disease that only passed down in his royal bloodline. That morning the heart monitor had stopped, a resounding echo of a ring played as his heart had stopped pumping blood.

His face held a smile, not a fake or malicious smile. No. A smile full of love and peace. He had died with a clear mind. He had been at peace with the world around him, and he had enjoyed his last few breaths.

Bulma collapsed to the ground. Her heart pounding as she fought back a sob. "Vegeta... Vegeta why... Why did you have to go..." She clutched the paper in her shaking hands, wishing that this was all a dream. She would wake up, and hear the familiar sound of his breathing in her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

Tears streamed down her pale face as she remembered exactly how her husband looked when she walked into his hospital room.

 _(:) Flashback (:)_

His face was pale, dead, and cold. His eyes closed and his eyebrows relaxed. His normal scowl has changed into a small smile. He was at ease.

When the blue haired woman had found him like this she ran to the bed he laid in, falling onto his lifeless body and began sobbing into his shoulder. She screamed at him. Told him that he couldn't go. But, no matter what she said he would not wake up. No smirk. No rough voice. No teasing. And no kissing. He was gone. Gone from the world she stayed on.

She had turned to see her father in the doorway, his glasses removed and tears slowly making their way down his old face. Next to him was her mother, the woman's normal happy exterior completely gone. In came Trunks, running into the room and stopping instantly at what he saw.

He had not thought to check his father's ki signature, he didn't think it was necessary. Almost instantly his eyes filled with tears and his shoulders slumped. He looked at the face of his father and covered his mouth before letting out a soft hiccup.

A soft 'what's going on' was heard outside the door before a little girl entered the room. "What's wrong with daddy? Is he sick?" She hadn't understood that her father was gone, not until she saw her mother's depressed expression. That morning was filled with sadness. Not one smile was seen, nor was a laugh heard.

 _(:) End Flashback (:)_

The note fluttered to the ground as Bulma dropped it from her hands. Fresh tears streaming down her face as that morning haunted her mind. The words from the note spun in her head.

He had understood love more than a human had. A Saiyan, had understood what a human had created. She knew he had loved her, but never did she think of how much the word 'love' truly meant.

* * *

 **A/N: okay, so I was crying while writing this (Yes I know, I'm a baby -_-) but really, why did this come to me a 3!? I WASNT READY TO CRY SO EARLY THIS MORNING! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! (I want to know if I'm truly dramatic or if this really was sad XD) also, the note was obviously my idea about what love is. I tend to overthink things and come up with paragraphs of crap about one word, so this is normal for my thinking process. Again, I hope you liked! (Feel free to count how many times 'love' was said. It's probably a lot, but I want to know how many times I wrote it. REVIEW! I REFUSE TO COUNT XD)**


End file.
